


The Boys Drop by Billy's place

by BatBoyBlog



Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Time Travel, sleep over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBoyBlog/pseuds/BatBoyBlog
Summary: Billy Batson's friends literally drop in on him





	The Boys Drop by Billy's place

CASH! Billy sat bolt up right. He’d fallen asleep on his couch in front of the TV again. He blinked a few times trying to wake up and also figure out what he’s seeing. Hovering about 3 feet above his feet over the couch was a swirling vortex of black and flickering blue light. “What the heck?” He muttered to himself which is all he had time to say before the vortex made a loud PLOP! sound.

“OOF!” Billy exclaimed in shock as something landed on top of him. For a moment all Billy could see was a oversized coat covering most of his body and a floppy hat just under his nose. “Heya Billy!” came a voice from inside the mess of coat and hat. The hat pushed back and Billy was less than an inch away from Colin, his face flushed and framed by his messy ginger hair. Before Billy could react there were 3 more plops.

In the chaos they all ended up on the floor. Billy struggled to disentangle himself from a mess of limbs, capes, and colorful costumes. His head popped out of the mess and he pushed Damian’s cape off his head “I have a phone guys! you could have called!” Jon managed to crawl out from underneath someone pulling his cape free with a sharp pull. “Aw you know how Damian feels about calling you Billy” Jon waggled his eyebrows and make a kissy face.

Billy felt himself flush hotly. “Tt- be quiet! Kent” Damian said as he stood up pushing his hood back and starting to dust himself off. “This was just more expedient” He continued not looking at Billy. Colin rolled his eyes “Oh yeah that’s why we opened a wormhole into his living room” 

“How was I to know he’d been on the couch!” Damian snapped. Billy managed to get to his feet “well if you’d called and used my front door like normal people we wouldn’t have this problem- who is that?” He pointed at the fourth boy who’d appeared with his friends. The kid was skinny wearing something that looked a little like Damian’s costume. However the kid was wearing a short yellow cape, little green booties, and most strange, no pants at all, just a pair of green scale underpants. The boy’s black hair formed perfect curls above his forehead, each knee had a band-aid on it. 

Damian waved dismissively at him “You’ve met my brother Jason before” Billy blinked a few times trying to put that together. “Uh I thought he was a lot…” Billy trailed off vaguely making shapes in the air trying to imply both taller and more muscular. “ixnay on the future-ay!” Jon said in a sing song voice. Billy made a face “Oh come on guys you’ve been time traveling without me?”

“uh no just me” Jason stood smiling and rubbing the back of his head with one hand. “um hi I’m Jason, Jason Todd” He awkwardly stuck out his hand and Billy took it. “Oh my god!” Colin rolled his eyes “the two of you with the hand shakes like you’re 50 and work at a bank!” Billy shot him a look. “It’s the proper way to greet a new person Colin I wasn’t raised by wolves unlike some people” 

“Hey I was raised by penguins” Colin said lightly “It’s Dami who was raised by wolves” Damian was rooting around Billy’s Kitchen looking for food. “That was only a year” He shouted. Billy looked at the ceiling and sighed before letting go of Jason’s hand. “well it’s nice to meet you, again, well present you, er past you, whatever” Jason’s eyes cut over to where Colin and Jon were on the couch fighting over the remote. “Is it always like this?” he whispered to Billy. “Most of the time yeah” Billy said with a smile

“Come on” Billy said heading into the kitchen. Damian had ripped open a box of cracker as was sitting on the floor eating them. Billy crossed his arms and Jason looked horrified. “Are you sure it was just a year with the wolves?” Billy asked. Damian looked up and around a mouth full he managed “It might have been 18 months” Jason managed to look even more horrified. “Okay get out of my kitchen” Billy said pushing Damian with the toe of his shoe “And I’ll cook you guys Mac and Cheese” Damian made a sound but left.

“Want to help?” Billy said to Jason who looked grateful for an excuse to stay in the kitchen. “I uh should be trying to figure out…” Jason made a vague move with his hand. “Tomorrow” Billy said firmly taking down a box of mac and cheese “Tonight you’re having a sleepover with us,” He looked Jason up and down the other boy was much thinner than Billy but about the same height. “I think I got some PJs you can use, might be baggy on you though” Jason nodded then smiled “okay sounds… fun”


End file.
